


Almost Touching the Stars

by Zhie



Series: Bunniverse [57]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bunniverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhie/pseuds/Zhie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When hanging from a cliff, the mind sometimes wanders to places it would rather not. (cheating with using the number instead of spelling it out, but fewer words elsewhere would not do for the drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Touching the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> B2MeM Challenge:  
> B7  
> four words: core, vulture, stratus, maim  
> B15  
> hot

It was day 736. The only sanity he had left hung by a thread, counting the days. Stripped of his clothes and dignity, the sun beat down upon him here as the stratus dipped lazily around the peaks. All night, he felt able to touch the stars, but in day he suffered from the heat. He imagined he was already roasted to the core, his innards a baked delicacy for the single vulture that returned each day, hoping to find him maimed, so she might feast upon him to the bone.

It was day 736, and he still had hope.


End file.
